


Bitter Silence

by mochiboom



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge [4]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiboom/pseuds/mochiboom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of Rikkai's loss to Seigaku.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



The ride back to Rikkai is, to say the least, awkward. Sanada sits scowling, face like thunder, the second-place National Championship trophy in his lap. Yukimura sits beside him, face impassive as he gazes out the window.

 

Niou shifts uncomfortably, his shoulder aching from impersonating Tezuka for so long and rests his temple against the cool of the window. He’s very aware of Yagyuu’s gaze on him from the seat opposite the aisle, but he can’t bring himself to meet his partner’s- _ex_ -partner’s eyes.

 

He’s furious.

 

Furious at himself, for his imperfect illusion, for believing even for a moment that he could beat Fuji as Shiraishi. Furious at Yukimura for breaking up him and Yagyuu; if they’d played, he _knows_ they would have won their match; could’ve beaten that damn Golden Pair again.

 

He hasn’t really spoken to Yagyuu since their partnership dissolved and Niou finds himself missing his best friend terribly. He glances over at Yagyuu to see him engrossed in one of those detective novels he likes so much. Groaning at the dull burn in his shoulder, he shuffles himself across the aisle seat and gets up, clutching the top of Marui’s seat as the bus rocks.

 

“Oy, Yagyuu.” Yagyuu looks up, thumb bookmarking his page and glasses halfway down his nose. “Move up.” Niou says, a little impatiently.

 

Yagyuu raises his eyebrows, but complies silently, moving into the window seat. Niou sits down in the aisle seat heavily, forgoing his seatbelt and choosing instead to lean into Yagyuu’s side, hooking an ankle around Yagyuu’s calf.

 

“Get off.” Yagyuu admonishes, shoving half-heartedly at Niou’s shoulder. “You’re sweaty, Niou-kun.”

 

“So’re you.” Niou mumbles crossly. “Now shut up and read, you idiot.” Yagyuu looks down at him in surprise, then shifts his shoulder minutely so as to avoid cramps.

 

The bus falls silent again as it rumbles home.  


End file.
